Power batteries for energy storage are one of the most important parts of electrical vehicles. Specifically, short circuit protection for the power batteries is desired to provide sufficient safety.
Referring to FIG. 1, to achieve short circuit protection for the power batteries, a battery a′ is electrically connected to another battery via a fuse b′ by tab butt welding or tab lapping welding. When there occurs short circuiting between the batteries, the fuse b′ may be melted by the instant current and thus falls off, thereby providing short circuit protection for the power batteries.
However, such a solution may have the following shortcomings: the disconnection of the fuse structure caused by the narrow welding seam is not reliable; and the disconnected fuse structure may be reconnected when the battery shell is and deformed toward each other, thereby compromising safety and performance of the power batteries.